


The Secret Life Of Akiba

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Akiba's Beat (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Yamato is a lot more submissive than he looks, bi boys, love tryst, pwp ficlet, though neither wants to admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Asahi gets fed up with Yamato's habit of always running away whenever the going gets tough, he grabs his friends hand, opening a can of worms he hadn't even suspected existed as the action turns Yamato on.
Relationships: Yamato Hongo/Asahi Tachibana
Kudos: 2





	The Secret Life Of Akiba

“I have to go.” Yamato turned around to run, yet again dodging the question of what anime he liked; besides chuuni of course.

“Oh no you don’t! Not this time!” Asahi made a mighty lunge, and somehow managed to grab Yamato’s arm before he could flee.

Or at least, that had been the plan, but Asahi missed, and grabbed Yamato’s hand instead.

“What…?” Yamato suddenly stilled; almost like a robot that had its power cut.

“You’re not going to get away from me that easily…?” Asahi trailed off as he realized that Yamato had turned bright red, and he was still holding his hand. “Oh, sorry about that.” He let go.

“Are you going to tell anyone?” Yamato asked, in an oddly quiet voice.

“Tell anyone what…? Oh…” Asahi noticed that Yamato’s pants were tented as he dropped his eyes, feeling oddly shy about having held the youth’s hand for so long, then; “Oh!”

“Still want to know my favorite anime genre after chuuni?” Yamato huffed out, like it should suddenly be obvious.

“Don’t tell me it's yaoi?” Asahi sighed. “Well, no big if it is.”

“Yes.” Yamato turned away, hugging himself.

“Hey, my place is nearby. Don’t you want to take care of that?”

“Your place?” Yamato looked over at Asahi, as though wondering what his intentions were.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to touch you. Men are not my cup of tea.” He turned away. “Are you coming? Or would you rather take care of that in a public restroom?”

“No, no, your pad will do just fine.” Yamato made a show of sighing as he turned to follow, hoping that his little problem wasn’t as noticeable as it felt, and that no one would wonder why he was going home with another boy.

“So uh… I don’t mean to assume, but are you…?” Asahi broke off.

“I dunno, still figuring that out. All I know is that I react to guys more than I do to girls.” Yamato walked faster, wanting to get this over with.

“And here we are!” Asahi unlocked his front door five minutes later, and led the young man into his apartment. “Bathrooms through there.” He pointed towards a door.

“Actually, this might sound strange, but can I do it out here? I want to get more comfortable doing sex acts around other guys. Before I get a boyfriend, I mean…” Yamato turned bright red once more.

“Are you asking me to watch you jerk off?” The idea stirred something inside Asahi’s pants that did not normally react to men.

“Yes. I mean, if that’s okay with you?” Yamato sat down on Asahi’s bed and began to work his belt open.

“Damn, I never thought the first person I’d get into my bed after moving out on my own would be a dude!”

“Huh? Wait, you’re inexperienced?” Yamato blinked up at him.

“Crap, did I say that out loud?” Asahi sank down onto the bed, next to Yamato.

“I’m sorry for being a guy.” Yamato sighed again, this time for real.

“No, don’t apologize. By the way, what exactly happened back there? You got really weird when I grabbed you.” Asahi swallowed hard, suddenly curious to see what Yamato was hiding in his pants.

“Whenever a man grabs me suddenly, I get all turned on, and go completely submissive. If you were to pounce on me right this moment, you could top me without a fight.” Yamato adjusted, making himself comfortable.

“Do you want to bottom?” 

“Huh?”

“I mean, what you just said actually sounds like fun, but is it something you want? I don’t like guys, not enough to ever date one, but I am curious about what it would be like to bed a guy, and you’re really hot. I’m also only three years older, and since I’m not yet a legal adult, it’s not like it would be illegal for us to have that kind of fun together. So, do you want to try?”

Slowly, Yamato nodded. “Yeah, I want to try, and yes, I want to bottom. Is that weird?”

“Heh, not at all.” Asahi moved closer. “Only problem is, I’ve never been with a guy, so I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“Me neither. Well, I do know how to do one thing…” Yamato’s eyes dropped south.

“What thing?”

“This.” Yamato lay down on the bed as he worked Asahi’s pants open, pulling his cock out, and swallowing it.

“Whoa, what the hell?! I haven’t washed that in days!” Asahi grabbed Yamato’s head as pleasure he had never known before coursed through him; he had no experience with women either, a fact that he wanted to keep to himself; and his actions belied the fact that, contrary to his words, he did not want the sixteen year old to stop.

Without even trying to pull back, and breathing shallowly through his nose as he bobbed his head, Yamato finished working his pants open enough to slip a hand inside, not to stroke himself, but to finger himself.

“Are you…?” Asahi swallowed hard; he knew that he’d said it sounded like fun, but that didn’t automatically mean he wanted to just jump into having anal sex with a boy he barely knew.

Briefly, he wondered what Saki would say if she found out about them, but he shoved the thought away; they had already disbanded for the night, and he was certain she had not seen them go home together.

Yamato nodded minutely, before finally pulling back. “You want to, right?”

“Well, yeah, but I don’t know if just jumping into this is the right thing for either of us.”

“What do you mean?” Yamato was confused.

“You want a boyfriend, right? Well, I don’t, and you’re only sixteen. If we do… that… can you promise me that it won’t involve your heart? I don’t want you falling in love with me, since I don’t think I can return your feelings.”

“I know. I’m not planning to ever fall for a NEET anyway!” Yamato huffed, insulted beyond what words alone could convey. “This was always only going to be for practice, and nothing more.”

Asahi let out a sigh of relief, and nodded back. “Well, okay then.”

Yamato went back down, moaning around Asahi as he began to finger himself in earnest, then he pulled back, embarrassed. “Got any lube?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to? A NEET always has lube! It’s not like we’re chick magnets or anything.” He got his lube from the drawer, and pulled out a box of condoms he used when he wanted to minimize the cleanup. “I even have condoms.”

“How old are those?” Yamato looked at the box in clear distrust.

“Less than a month! I don’t always have the energy for extensive cleanup after I jerk off, so I wear a condom sometimes to make it easier, and to get used to wearing them for when I do get myself a girlfriend.”

“Ah.” He nodded, and, after checking the expiry date stamped on the condoms, agreed that they were good to use.

“Why are you so worried about the condoms anyway? It’s not like I can knock you up, and I know we are both clean.” Asahi frowned, knowing he was missing something, but not certain what.

“Ugh, how dumb are you? Cum acts like a laxative; it can also cause stomach cramps, so unless you are willing to risk that, or are already used to bareback, it is better to avoid having your partner ejaculate inside you.”   
  


“Oh, is that right?” Asahi felt himself turn red. “Anyway, these are new condoms, so we have nothing to worry about.”

“Unless you break it.” Yamato’s huff morphed into a moan as he was tackled and pinned down.

“That’s enough! I’m not a virgin; I had sex once, with a girl, when I was in my first year of high school! I know how to wear a condom correctly!” He lied smoothly.

“Prove it!” The words had no force behind them as Yamato melted with desire, his normally hidden submissive side rising to the surface once more.

“You’re like putty in my hands, you know that? Now that I know this little secret of yours, I have an advantage over you. If you don’t want the girls to find out, you’d better start agreeing with me a bit more.”

“Fine, fine, whatever, can you just get on with it?” Yamato gasped as his pants were ripped off, and his cock suddenly exposed.

“You know how to suck cock; anything else you’ve done with boys?”

“No, I told you, that’s all I know. I was at a party, and I was dared to suck a guy off under a table. I was wearing a wig; as far as he knows, he was sucked off by a girl. He never even got a good look at me, but that’s when I realized that I like boys more than I like girls, and that I want a boyfriend.” He broke off, swallowing hard, as Asahi stripped.

“Remove your shirt; I want you completely naked for this.” Asahi commanded.

“Yes, Master.” Yamato barely even noticed what he’d just called Asahi as he complied.

Asahi decided not to embarrass the boy further by commenting, and instead mounted him quietly once they were both completely naked, lifting Yamato’s legs up over his shoulders, then he hesitated. “Are you fully prepped? I mean, this can really hurt a guy if done prematurely, right?”

“No.” Yamato looked away, his eyes seeking out the bottle of lube though he made no effort to grab it.

“How many fingers did you take?”

“Three.” He looked at Asahi’s cock. “I finger myself regularly, I can take you without pain, but I still need to be slicked up.”

“Gotcha. So, slick yourself up already.”

Unable to resist such a sexy, commanding tone of voice, Yamato instantly grabbed the lube, slicking up not only his own ass, but Asahi’s sheathed cock as well.

“Ready?”

“Yes.” He looked away, even as his arms slid around Asahi’s shoulders to hold him in place.

“Hey, look at me. You do want this, right?”

“Yes, I want this.” He met Asahi’s eyes just long enough to confirm that, then he looked away again. “Just get on with it; this is so embarrassing.”

“Okay, okay, fine.” Asahi lined up, and with a mighty shove, thrust inside Yamato, making the boy shriek as taking a cock proved nothing like taking his own fingers, and he felt pain he had never known before.

“Shit! Are you okay?”

Instead of answering, Yamato pulled him down and crashed their mouths together. “Touch me.” He whispered as he ended the brutal kiss.

“Where?”

“Anywhere.” He looked away again, moaning softly in mingled pleasure and pain as Asahi slowly began to move inside him.

“Here?” Propping himself up on one hand, he used his free hand to rub Yamato’s chest, tweaking his nipples.

“Ah!”

“I take it, that's a yes.” He allowed his hand to drift further south as his speed increased, until he was touching another guy's cock for the first time.

Yamato pulled him down again as the last of the pain faded away, and this time Asahi knew what to expect. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue against Yamato’s.

Then his tip hit something deep within Yamato that made the blond scream with ecstasy, and cum on the spot, tightening so deliciously around Asahi that he was barely able to thrust twice more before he too was cumming, and he pulled out a second later.

“What was that, your magical cum button?” He teased as he pulled the condom off.

“Nah, it was my prostate; the male g-spot. You just found it so suddenly that I wasn’t prepared for the stimulation.” He yawned as he stood up and, naked, walked into the bathroom to clean up and pee, then he returned and collapsed back onto the bed, cuddling into Asahi.

“Shouldn’t you be getting home?”

“Nah, the last train already left, and I told my parents I’d be out all night in a text I sent on our way here.”

“You planned to have sex?”

He shook his head no. “Not exactly, though I was planning to miss my last bus. You’re cute, Asahi, and well… I did want to have fun with you. I knew my own hand wouldn’t cut it, not if you were looking back, as I suspected you were. So I decided to test you. Don’t worry, I’m not falling for you, it’s just animal lust.” He cuddled in closer. “But for now, please just hold me.”

Asahi’s eyes were already closing, and he didn’t have the strength to say no, so they fell asleep entwined in each other's arms.

* * *

  
  


“Oh shit is that the time?!” Yamato leapt out of the bed, and dove for his clothes. “Asahi! Wake up! We need to get dressed  _ right now _ or the girls will catch us!”

“Huh?” He tried to sit up, only to fall back as his pants were tossed in his face.

“Just get dressed!”

  
“Fine.” He had just finished tying his shoes when the front door burst open, and Saki appeared, Riyu trailing after her.

“What is taking… Yamato, did you come to wake up the NEET as well?” Saki blinked at him.

“Actually, we got talking about anime, and I mentioned a title he had never seen, so I invited him over, and he spent the night.”

“Oh so that’s why I didn’t see him enter! Well, come on! We can’t afford to sleep all day!” She turned to leave, just missing the ‘yes!’ looks Yamato and Asahi exchanged as they followed, knowing their little tryst was a well kept secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
